Defis!
by BloodyDoll
Summary: Du defi 1 au defi 9 et defi 13...Relevés! ...defi 10 et 11 et 12 et 14 personne... infos du Defi 15: Nuit dans tes yeux... Couple HpDm... JATTENDS VOS NOUVELLES
1. Chapter 1

**….Recueil de Défis….**

**Introduction**

**…Ou « Blabla » de l'auteur…

* * *

**

Chère population de « Yaoistes »

Comme vous savez tous lire (et je n'en doute pas…) , ceci n'es pas une histoire, mais un « recueil » de défis (composés essentiellement de « Draco /Harry »), de p'tites histoires, d'idées que je n'ai pas le temps (l'envie, la volonté, l'audace) de faire, mais que je Vous (oui, vous, assis(es) devant votre ordi) demande (implore, supplie) de le faire, avec votre style, en fics à chapitres ou non, avec seulement mes quelques « conditions », et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez mes idées, et qu'elles naissent sous vos plumes (vos claviers) plus douées que les miennes…

Merci d'avance,

Bloody Doll

* * *

Pour ceux/celles qui, auraient de vagues idée a proposer, (un titre, une phrase clé) mais pas d'histoire, je me ferais une joie d'en créer une…. 

Pour ceux/celles qui sont à cour d'idée, ou au besoin d'une petite correction (des fautes, ou plutôt tournures des phrases, etc.…) je suis à votre totale disposition…

Bloody Doll


	2. sanctuaire des anges

**Voilà le premier defi ! S'il y a plusieurs personnes qui veulent le faire on verra bien ce que cela donne…**

**Merci d'avance !**

**

* * *

Défi n°1**

**Titre :**Sanctuaire des anges

**Rating **:Tout publique

**Genre :**Romance/ fantastique

**Couple :**Draco / Harry

**Résumé :**Où vont les anges a leurs morts ? Harry est accompagné du démon Draco, Malfoy III pour détruire le Sanctuaire des Anges…

**Personnages:**Harry, est un ange déchu aux ailes mi-coupées (25 ans) ; Draco Malfoy III (17ans), fils de Lucifer (dit Lulu ou Lucius pour les intimes)

Au début, Harry ne doit pas supporter Draco « un gamin comme lui» qui ne lui fait que des « vacheries » pendant tout le voyage, après il apprend que le démon l'aime …

**Monde :** Paradis/ Enfer/ The sanctuaire (créatures dangereuses, labyrinthes sans fin, etc.…)


	3. Lois Malfoyennes

**-Merci****Tite Cerise d'aimer mon défis … J'suis sur que tu as du talant, j'espère que tu va aimer celui ci (et que tu en relèveras un bientôt, avec bonus si tu le fais …lol) mais je pense que j'ai visé un peu trop haut… Bloody Doll  
**

**

* * *

Défi n°2**

**Titre :** Lois Malfoyennes

**Rating ; **bah…M ?

**Genre :** Romance !

**Couple :** Malfoy Junior et St Potty, mais pas pour tout de suite

**Résumé :** Pour chaque chapitre Draco énonce une Loi dite « Malfoyennes » et Harry, dans l'autre chapitre lui démontre le contraire… ex : « Un Malfoy n'a pas de Maître – Ton Maître c'est Moi » (a faire dans les derniers chapitres si possible)

**Personnages:** Ceux qu'on connaît à 17 ans

**Monde :** Sorcier


	4. Mini Sev

Merci mini-puce d'aimer mes idées ; J'espère de tout cœur que tu trouvera le temps pour écrire tes histoires, et que bientôt tu en écrira une avec mes défis ! Bisous

ET mes Gagnantes pour les « Lois Malfoyennes » sont :  
-Rainbow colors  
-B.A et L (noms sous silence)

Normalement, il n'y a aucun problème cette histoire, juste que vous êtes deux (trois si c'est co-écrit) et que j'aimerai voir les résultats de l'histoire avant la publication (si possible)

Je m'en voudrais si l'une décidait de ne plus faire ce défi parce que l'autre est plus douée, que c'est sa 1ere fic, etc. (raisons stupides et sans fondements)

Je ne pense pas que ce soit a moi de vous départager (Il peut avoir deux histoires ?) mais a vous (si partage il y a…)

Bisous, et bonne chance pour écrire l'histoire !

J'ai déjà dit que ce ne seront pas que des HP/ DM, la preuve…

* * *

**Défi n°3**

**Titre :**Mini Sev' (ou Sevy)

**Rating ;**Normal

**Genre :**Romance quand même !

**Couple :**Hp/Ssevy

**Résumé :**Dans les 2 cas, Voldy est mort et Harry est devenu le directeur de Poudlard (donc Dumby dans son tableau) et prof de DCFM (Draco en potion, Ron en sport, etc.)….

-1er cas, Snap, Mc Go, Granger, tout les profs et la majorité des élèves sont morts, et on apprend que Snap avait un fils caché : Sevy, âgé de 16 ans (et Harry l'aime et vis versa)

-2eme cas, Y a que Dumby qui est mort, et Neville (toujours lui) fait eXploser une potion qui rend Snap enfant, âgé de 5-7 ans, nommé mini Sev' (et c'est Harry qui s'en occupe !)

**Personnages:**Harry a entre 23-27 ans et Snap 5 à 16 ans selon l'histoire

**Monde :** Sorcier


	5. Lui ou Moi

**RAPPELS **: (pour Orphée Potter –Merci !-) Oui, je signale qui va faire un de mes défis…

Oui, (pour Kimmy Lyn -c'est parce que je connais Angel Sanctuary que j'ai mis ce titre, mais je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment ) on peut changer le rating…

Pour tout le **MONDE **(merci de me le rappeler) J'aimerais, si possible, voir ce que mes défis donnent avant la publication (avant bêta lecture ou pas, c'est pas très grave)

BloodyDoll

GaGnantes du jour :

Kimmy Lyn et Djehra Keurjani... Pour le _Sanctuaire des Anges_

Darana…. Pour _Sev'y_

**

* * *

Défi n°4**

**Titre :**Lui ou Moi

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance (encore et toujours !)

**Couple :** HP/DM/RW (hehehe)

**Résumé :**Harry entre dans son nouveau (son 10eme ou 20eme) Pensionnat (parce qu'il n'a plus de parents donc dodo là bas) pour Garçons (donc PAS de filles, sauf profs, quoi que…) fils de Riches (nouveaux riches, fils a papa etc.…)

La, il rencontre Draco et Ron, qui le veulent a tout prix, entre qui il se sent partagé…

Qui va-t-il choisir ? Lequel des deux l'aime, lequel se fout de lui ?

Cette attirance pour lui est-elle réel, ou es-ce un quelconque pari ?

**Personnages:**Ils ont tous (sauf les profs) 17 ans…

A oui, détaille TRES important (hehehe) : Draco et Ron sont FRERES ! et oui ! Donc tous les problèmes viennent de là !

**Monde :** Moldu


	6. Drole de fouine

Merci Rainbow colors d'avoir eu la sagesse de prendre _lui ou moi_ au lieu de _lois Malfoyennes_

Merci a Audrey, d'avoir choisit les Lois Malfoyennes (tu as déjà fini le 1er Chapitre ? j'espère le lire bientôt)

**

* * *

Défi n°5**

**Titre :**Drôle de fouine

**Rating ;**comme vous voulez

**Genre :**Romance

**Couple :** HP/Dm

**Résumé :**Harry nouvel aurore du Ministère de la Magie, est chargé d'espionner Lucius Malfoy pour trouver des preuves de magie noire pour pouvoir le mettre à Azkaban. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois qu'on entre dans le Manoir on ne peux plus en sortir sans permission (si on est rentré par infraction)…

Là, dans le jardin des Malfoy, il rencontre (sous sa forme d'animagus) le jeune Draco, qui ne connaît rien à la magie, qui va le cacher de son père (et apprendre a l'aimer ? peut être)

**Personnages:**Harry est aurore, il est animagus (une fouine) il a 25 ans… Draco en a 15, il ne sait rien du monde des sorciers

**Monde :** moldu/ sorcier


	7. le Moldu

Et c'est…roulement de tambours… lionceau ! Pour Drôle de fouine ! (Merci, je commençais à désespérer) Bonne chance petit lion !

Préparez vos claviers pour ce nouveau défi !

**

* * *

Défi n°6**

**Titre :** Le Moldu

**Rating ;**M ?

**Genre :**Romance

**Couple :**HP/DM et/ou HP/IV

**Résumé :**Draco, chassé par son père, se voit dans l'obligation de quitter le monde sorcier, pendant la période des vacances, et de vivre dans une maison Moldu, seul.

Là bas il rencontre un jeune homme, battu, sale, flottant dans ses habits trop grand : Harry…

Sans le vouloir il tombe amoureux de cet inconnu, de ce moldu et il décide de l'aider à (sur)vivre. Le point noir sur son tableau : Ivan Vladimir qui tourne autour de son moldu…

**Personnages:**** N**os héros ont tous 17 ans, Ivan n'est pas obligé d'être Moldu, Sorcier ou Humain et Draco ne doit pas reconnaître Harry avant la rentrée et doit abhorrer Ivan…

**Monde :** Sorcier


	8. Amen!

En fait j'ai rien a dire sur ce défi, juste que je suis déçu que personne n'ai pris _Le Moldu_ et de n'avoir plus **aucune** nouvelle de ceux qui on accepté mes défis… 

Audrey (désolé mais mon ordi a effacé toutes mes donnés, dont le chapitre que tu ma envoyé) j'aime bien… juste que je m'attendais a ce que ce soit Draco qui parle en premier (Je ne sais plus si tu disais que tu avais du mal au ''pov/ Draco, pov/ Harry'' ou pas) et après Harry… M'enfin bon tu fais comme tu veux ! Préviens moi de tes nouveaux chapitres ! BloodyDoll

**

* * *

Défi n°7**

**Titre :**Amen !

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance/ Drame

**Couple :**Draco / Harry

**Résumé :**« Un ange… J'ai cru voir un ange frapper à la porte de mon église… Dieu en personne… Mais je me trompais… C'était le Démon… de la Débauche… »

**Personnages:**l'un (au choix) est un prêtre (passé obscure/ mystérieux) l'autre va le pervertir… Ils ont tout les deux 23-27 ans

**Monde :** Moldu


	9. bonhomme de neige

Hdonela, le défi7 est pour toi ! Merci Rainbow colors, pour me remonter le moral ! et a toi aussi Audrey ! Bisous les filles !

Pour ce défi, ce n'est pas obligé de faire une histoire a chapitre… Merci !

* * *

**Défi n°8**

**Titre :**Bonhomme de neige

**Rating ;**Normal

**Genre :**Romance

**Couple :**Hp/Ss

**Résumé :**Un bonhomme de neige, c'est beau, c'est magique, surtout quand c'est tout ce que l'on a… C'est un enfant meurtrit que croise Sevrus Snap ce soir de noël, c'est un ange en noir qui vient aider Harry Potter cette nuit sombre… âmes perdues retrouvées…

**Personnages:**Un Harry de 15ans, encore ''enfant'' (10 ans dans sa tête) et un Snap de 25-30 ans

**Monde :** moldu / sorcier ?


	10. un monde a lenvers

L'Ange Noir et Patmol HD pour le défi n8 ! (sauf si l'une de vous accepte de faire le n6 ! plize!)

**

* * *

Défi n°9**

**Titre :**Un monde à l'envers

**Rating **; M ?

**Genre :**Romance (pour ne pas changer), Humour

**Couple :** D/H (et autres harcèlements sexuels pour/ contre/ envers le pauvre Harry)

**Résumé :**Un monde à l'envers (1ere version) ou de l'autre côté du miroir et ce que Harry y trouva (2eme version)

1er cas : refaire le monde de Harry &Cie en entier depuis le début des temps…

2eme cas : Harry, curieux de nature, (trouve un miroir/ fait une potion) se retrouve dans une autre dimension…

**Personnages:**Exemples (vous pouvez en inventer d'autres) : Poudlard nage dans la magie noire, Voldy est un « zentil –sorcier –gaga –mais -c'est –pas -grave » Dumby tue des Moldus avec des bonbons aux citrons, Snap est un « sexy prof » fou d'amour pour Harry, Draco est timide et doux (bah quoi ?) Ron, pire ennemi d'Harry, Hermione la Rebelle ratée (j'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais), et Harry, soit fidèle a lui-même (y a du positif, si, si… 2eme cas) soit ténébreux (Miam !...1er cas)

**Monde :**Sorcier


	11. Faut pas pousser la chanson!

Rappel des personnes qui ont choisit un défi, et dont, pour certaines, je n'ai pas de nouvelles :

- Défi **1** : _Le Sanctuaire des Anges_ : Kimmy Lyn , Djehra Keurjani

- Défi **2** : _Lois Malfoyennes_ : Audrey , BadAngel666/Lemoncurd

- Défi **3** : _Sev'y _: Darana

- Défi **4** : _Lui ou Moi_ : Rainbow colors

- Défi **5** : _Drôle de fouine_ : Lionceau , Bliblou

- Défi **7** : _Amen_ : Hdonela , Thalie

- Défi **8** : _Bonhomme de neige_ : Patmol HD , Crys' L'Ange Noir

Pour les défis ou vous êtes deux, je propose de parler entre vous, ou, de venir me parler (je remercie celles qui communiquent déjà avec moi) pour les départager et me montrer les chapitres qu'elles ont écrits, mais si je n'ai AUCUN signe de vie, je considère le défi pour l'autre personne (Ce sont Mes défis quand même !)

Je rappel a tout hasard, que le défi **6** (_Le Moldu_) et le défi **9** (_un Monde a l'envers_) n'ont pas de maître… Votre bien aimé, Bloody Doll

**Défi n°10**

**Titre :**Faut pas pousser la chanson !

**Rating ;**M ?

**Genre :**Romance , Humour !

**Couple :** HP/DM/SS (a trois ou chaque un leurs tour )

**Résumé :**« Sans notre Neville, que serai la vie a Poudlard ! » Voilà ce qu'il ne faut Jamais penser, au risque d'avoir des problèmes ! Et c'est pour cela que trois de nos héros, se retrouvent a faire ce qu'ils ne feront jamais…

**Personnages: **Harry & Cie en 7eme année ; Draco chante des chansons paillardes (d'où le titre) Harry dessine sur tout ce qu'il trouve (feuilles, tables, murs…) ce qu'il voudrait faire au lit (ou ailleurs) et avec qui, Snap met du cuire noir moulant (et un petit fouet et des menottes) et les autres, je sais pas (suis en manque, c'est pour ca lol)

**Monde :** Sorcier


	12. dans la cours des grands

Changements pour le Défi **5** (_Drôle de fouine_) Lionceau car Bliblou a choisit le Défi **6 **(_le Moldu_) et pour Défi **7** (_Amen_) Hdonela car Thalie a choisit le défi **9** (_un monde a l'envers_)

**

* * *

Défi n°11**

**Titre :**Dans la cours des grands

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance (humour ? viols ? a vous de voir)

**Couple :**Hp/Ss/Lm

**Résumé :**« On ne joue pas Harry, ici, c'est la 'cours des grands' et si tu veux rester, il faudra en subire les conséquences… »

Harry se retrouve dans le futur (sujet connu mais aimé, non ?) a Serpentard (pas trop de haine avec son père ou de blabla avec Sirus, c'est pas le sujet) entre Snap et Lucius, princes de leurs maisons, qui l'attirent et le veulent dans leurs lit… ou leurs vie ?

**Personnages: **Snap et Lucius ont 18 ans ; Harry 16-17ans

**Monde :** Sorcier


	13. Z'hiboux

Un Grand MERCI a Blibliblo pour avoir mit le 1er Chapitre du Moldu (je suis heureux)

**

* * *

Défi n°12**

**Titre :**Z'hiboux

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance

**Couple :** Ss/ Sb

**Résumé :**Emporté par un ennui des plus profonds, sans aucun ami, et ayant lu tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, le jeune Sevrus ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, écrit un mot et le donne a son hibou en lui disant de ne le donner qu'a celui ou celle qui veut vraiment l'avoir…

Non loin de là, Sirus accoudé a sa fenêtre rêve, quand une feuille de papier tombe sur ses genoux : « ami, si tu reçois ce mot, réponds moi » (….et il y répond ….)

**Personnages:**Ils sont en 7eme année et ont 17 ans

**Monde :** Sorcier


	14. Curiosity kill the cat

Bonjour ! ca faisait longtemps !

Juste pour me remettre dans mes défis (je l'aime pas trop celui la mais bon) et pour rappeler que les défis 10,11 et 12 n'ont pas de maîtres !

Bisous les filles je vous adore, Bloody doll

**

* * *

Défi n°13**

**Titre **: Curiosity kill the cat.

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance/ Humour

**Couple :** HP/ Dm/ Ss

**Résumé :**un chat se balade dans le château, entre les mains et les moult caresses de nos deux nos serpentards (Snap et Draco) pour découvrir leur véritable face cachée… Mais ce qu'il va apprendre n'est pas a son goût : « La curiosité tue le chat, n'es ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

**Personnages:**fidèles a eux même, en 7eme année et Sev est prof… Harry est annimagus un chat

**Monde :** sorcier


	15. i'm gay l'agence

Et oui ! Je suis toujours la ! je n'oublie pas mes défis surtout quand Miss Lilu malfoy-potter fait le défi n13 ! On applaudit bien fort…

Je vous conseille aussi d'aller voir « petites histoire » one shot sur tout les couples que vous voulez il suffit de demander Bloody Doll

Ps :normalement le défi 14 n'es pas celui la, mais je voulais de humour alors j'ai changé

**

* * *

Défi n°14**

**Titre :**« I'm Gay » l'agence

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance/ Humour

**Couple :** Dray/ Ryry

**Résumé :**« Vous avez marre des filles qui vous courent après ? Osez dire : Sorry girls I'm gay avec le sourire »

Voilà l'agence où travaille Draco pour apprendre aux hommes à être ce qu'ils sont vraiment, oser le dire a leur famille (et autres) ou a faire de l'escorte (gigolo aussi?) etc..

Voilà l'agence où Harry se retrouve, perdu… ou pour fuir

Quand on confond les clients, quand on n'aime pas ce ''genre'' de personne ça donne des étincelles

**Personnages:**ils ont 25 ans, Harry ne doit pas être gay au début il doit même les abhorrer (ils ne se connaissent puisque monde moldu) Draco doit le rendre fou (dans les deux sens)

**Monde :** moldu


	16. nuit dans tes yeux

Juste pour dire que je suis vivant, malgré ce qui m'arrive (fini l'hosto, enfin) et que j'attends des nouvelles de vos défis, par ce que sinon, j'arrête… 

**

* * *

Défi n°15**

**Titre :**Nuit dans tes yeux

**Rating ;**M

**Genre :**Romance

**Couple :** DM/ HP

**Résumé :**Derrière lui, les flics, devant une ruelle vide, cul-de-sac, a droite un chat, a gauche un homme. Aveugle. « Toi, tu va m'aider » Mais, les choses ne se font jamais seules : « Si je t'aide tu reste avec moi » Il accepte…

**Personnages:**Ils ont 25 ans (plus ou moins) Harry est aveugle (d'où le titre) Draco, un tit voyou (hum, no comment) une ''aide'' contre une autre…

**Monde :** MOLDU !


End file.
